


【博君一肖】直播间隙

by vampyre333



Category: [博君一肖]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre333/pseuds/vampyre333





	【博君一肖】直播间隙

“肖老师，给留言评论一下，前三名留言要点赞哦”

“哦哦~要前三名，好的”

直播的时候肖战认真的举着手机翻留言，王一博在边上专心的给兔子上色。

“为啥子分手？为啥子！”

第一段留言播放的时候肖战因为有趣的家乡话轻笑了一下，旁边的王一博听到这声笑牵了下嘴角，一边换了个色笔继续涂。

“哥哥，你..特别好~我..很喜欢你”

第二位留言的女生嗲嗲的声音回荡起来，肖战明显害羞的“哎哟~”了一声，转头想跟dd交流一下眼神。结果一转头就看到整张脸臭到不行的人拿着笔在纸上随意划拉，就开玩笑“你这什么表情啊”

“哥哥，我要抱抱”

听到第三段留言的时候肖战心知不妙，果然坐在边上的制冷机插嘴“她要包，给她买个包”，在外人看来可以说一如既往的面无表情，可在肖战看来dd这是生气了。

在后面的环节中，王一博一直尽职尽责的扮演着制冷机的角色，肖战几次闹他最多也就收到一个营业笑容。

休息的时候走回化妆间，因为场地限制，两人共用了一个房间。等工作人员都出去做准备之后，肖战转头看向dd“刚才干嘛一直臭脸啊？下面粉丝提问环节也不笑一下”

“女粉夸你就这么开心么？那个声音听了就不舒服，还要抱抱？”王一博侧了侧脸，拿眼角瞟了下某人。

“哎呀，这不是营业嘛~王老师也要抱抱么？”肖战笑着靠近王一博，手一伸环住了他的腰。

若说肖战这个人有什么特点，笑起来很甜算是众所周知的事情了，可爱的兔牙配上精致的面容，一笑就有干净明朗的少年感。而王一博所知道的肖战连撒娇都让人无法拒绝，正如同此刻，眼前的人眼带秋水的甜笑着跟自己撒娇，真是让人气不起来。

不过看到眼前的小兔子略带粉色的耳朵，王一博这个大灰狼在心里竖起了尾巴。他伸出手回抱对方，肖战的腰比女孩子的都纤细一些，几乎能用一只手扣住。他放在腰上的手紧了紧，让他又靠近了自己几分，微微贴近耳边说“要亲亲”。

说完后满意的看到粉色的耳朵又红了一点，水润的大眼睛流露出慌乱。相处这么久以来一直都是自己主动逗他，虽说很喜欢看到他因为自己害羞的反应，但是也想看看对方主动一下会是怎样的可爱。

见对方没什么反应，又把手臂往回收了一点，让两人几乎贴在一起，凑过去抵住他的额头低声蛊惑“不行么，哥哥？”

肖战原本因为这个突然的要求正慌乱，这一声低沉的“哥哥”让他睫毛颤了颤，脸上不自觉蒸腾起一股热气，迅速带起一片红晕。太害羞的缘故，根本不敢直视对方，只有轻轻阖上眼在对方的唇上稍作停留便撤回了。

看着小兔子颤抖着给了一个蜻蜓点水的吻之后就离开了，就这么放过他那就不是王一博了！一手轻轻捏着他的下巴迫使他对着自己，对方半垂的眼眸里水光流动，刚刚贴着自己的嘴唇带有天然的粉红唇色，让人忍不住想要品尝它的滋味。

王一博也确实这么做了，他轻碾着嘴唇，用舌头仔细描摹着，在对方不自觉微启的唇隙间入侵，扫过每一个角落，引导他和自己缠绵共舞。放在腰上的手不断收紧、游走，另一只手又绕到前面探进衬衣下摆抚弄他细腻的肌肤，惹得怀里的人阵阵颤栗。

虽说王一博是比自己小六岁的弟弟，但在这种事上他似乎总能让自己毫无办法，他总能找到让自己无法反抗的部位，有时候仅仅只是轻抚又能刺激起兴奋。就像现在这样，原本环着对方的手臂不知不觉就变成抓着后背的衣服，被对方亲到膝盖打颤站立不稳，头脑也变得不清晰起来，任由对方肆意进攻。

“...唔..嗯...”

在肖战无意识的发出一声甜美的呻吟后，王一博的进攻变得猛烈起来，他把肖战逼到一个角落，分开对方的双腿，把自己挤进他的腿间，两人的下半身被贴的毫无缝隙。他一边变换着角度夺取对方的氧气，一边加重了手上揉捏对方胸口的力度。

在氧气耗尽前王一博放开了肖战，离开时还依依不舍的吮吸着对方唇下的一粒小痣，他退开一点欣赏肖战失神喘息的样子，平时灵动的大眼此时充满着水汽，因为缺氧而变红的脸颊，半开的嘴唇色彩艳丽水润，难怪有粉丝评论gg又萌又欲，这个样子怎么舍得让他出去给别人看？

忍住内心想要立即把他吃下肚的冲动，替他整理好弄乱的衣服，笑着在他脸上轻啄一口道“剩下的晚上继续”，看到对方刚退下去的红晕又悄悄爬了上来，心情大好，替他拉开门进行第二场行程去了。


End file.
